Tension (Star Wars Rebels)
by Solona Amell
Summary: As the Rebellion becomes stronger, Kanan's past begins to catch up with him. Training Ezra has become a stressful responsibility and the Empire is still on their heels. To make matters worse, nightmares begin to plague his mind, showing the horrors that are soon to come. With his love for Hera is begging to be heard, only time will tell if this tension is what breaks Kanan.
1. Cowboy Jedi

The gentle sound of the Ghost's engine was gone, leaving nothing but a eerie scratching sound behind. Other than that, the entire ship was silent. Kanan faintly wondered where the others were, and why he couldn't hear their voices. He wondered the ship aimlessly, finding the entire ship void of life. Everything around him seemed off. His steps echoed as he searched each room, finding nothing. Sabine's art that was scattered on the ship was no where to be found, and Ezra's Stormtrooper helmets had apparently gone missing. In fact, everything was gone. Even the couch. The air around him felt heavy and strange, and nothing around him made sense. Whatever was going on, Kanan didn't understand a thing. And he still found the deafening silence to be peculiar. As he rounded the corner and into the Cockpit, he realized why.

No one was flying the Ghost. Instead, it floated gently in space, as if on an ocean wave. Kanan gawked at the vast emptiness that surrounded him. Where in the world was Hera, and why wasn't she flying the ship?

Suddenly, the floor underneath him trembled and collapsed, and the darkness outside the ship engulfed him. He gasped for breath, knowing very well that there was no way he'd survive this. But even as he suffocated from the lack of oxygen, he didn't seem any closer to dying. In fact, he didn't seem to be out of breath at all. It made so sense to Kanan, and yet, there he was, floating in space.

After what seemed like centuries, he spotted a small but significant source of light up ahead. His first thought was that it was one of the many stars of the galaxy, but as it approached him at an alarming speed, he began to doubt himself. The light was piercing up close, forcing the darkness back. And with the light, came pain unlike any other. It felt as if his body had been thrown into a fire, burning like engine fuel. In seconds, the heat became too much and he screamed, his voice falling short in his throat. He could feel himself being smothered in flames. This time he really was going to die.

Kanan woke up with sweat on his brow, panting. The heat from his dream was gone, leaving chills behind. The light seemed to simmer down from what it was, and the hum of the engine was back. Kanan blinked repeatedly, until his eyes adjusted to the familiar surroundings. Above his face, was Ezra looking concerned, his hair wild and wind blown. Sabine and Zeb stood beside him, both of them staring.

"Kanan, are you alright? You were kind of like... thrashing around in your sleep. We started to get a bit worried."

Kanan groaned and sat up, realizing that he'd fallen asleep on the couch. The couch that had magically reappeared. He must have been asleep for awhile if the others had already gotten back from the supply run.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream." He mumbled. "You get the supplies?"

Ezra wrinkled his brow at Kanan but nodded. "Yep. It's all on board. I think Hera said we're leaving Lothal in a bit. Something about fixing the Com first."

"What? What's wrong with the Com?"

Ezra stuttered, rubbing a hand on his neck. Sabine turned away, refusing to make eye contact. And Zeb cleared his throat multiple times. He hissed at Ezra for opening his mouth. Kanan narrowed his eyes at the three of them.

"Ezra, What happened?"

"Well... Sabine and Zeb and I were just gonna hang out a bit before going on the supply run, but you already fell asleep on the couch. And, well, it's kind of awkward to whisper to each other while someone's asleep right in the middle. So..."

"So what?"

"We figured we could just stay in our rooms and use the Com... but then Zeb and I got into a screaming match, and then Sabine joined in. But then Chopper tried cutting us from the Com, And... Long story short, the Com sorta malfunctioned..."

"You're joking."

Ezra laughed pitifully while Zeb and Sabine hung their heads. Kanan simply glared that the three of them, more exhausted than angry. He let out a deep breath and flopped back down on the couch. They looked to each other in desperation, then back to Kanan.

Sabine pushed in front of Ezra, a forced smile on her face. "But don't worry Kanan, We'll go help Hera fix it right now." She grabbed onto Zeb and Ezra and tugged them through the door. They followed without hesitating, leaving Kanan alone. He closed his eyes again, still feeling weary from the nightmare. It happens every night and yet it never seems to make sense. He'd search the ship with no one around, then fall into space, then burn alive. If there was any hidden meaning behind the dreams, he wasn't getting the big picture. Kanan chuckled to himself, thinking of all the cryptic meanings Master Yoda would get from his dream. He was never very good with all the Jedi messages and things.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the door slid open, revealing Hera's green skinned figure. She looked just as exhausted as Kanan, though she still managed to smile. He felt his mouth twitch up; Hera had a charm to her that always pulled him out of his despair. He sat up, making room for her to sit.

She plopped down next to him, sighing. "The Com is gonna need some work before we can leave, so get comfortable." She stopped when she noticed the bags under Kanan's eyes, instantly understanding. Another thing that Kanan loved about her.

"Another nightmare?"

He didn't answer, but the silence was enough confirmation. Hera gently placed a hand on his shoulder, sympathetic. He placed his hand over hers, taking in her warmth.

"It's just a bad dream Hera, I'm fine."

"Kanan..."

"I said I'm fine." He watched as her lips shaped into a frown, seeing through his lie. Typical for the two of them. Instead of prying, she gave his shoulder a small squeeze and stood. With one last concerned glance, she made her way back to the Cockpit. That is, until a shout of anger and a series of beeps sounded outside the door. She jumped out of the way just in time to have Chopper burst in with Ezra on top of him, a wrench in one hand.

"You broke it too, you rust bucket! Now help us fix it!"

Chopper swerved in circles, and Ezra yelped as he toppled onto the floor at Hera's feet. He stopped yelling after taking one look at her face. Kanan stifled a laugh at the pure fear that showed in Ezra's eyes. None of them noticed Chopper as he fled out the door, his robotic arms flailing dramatically.

"I'll... just go fix the Com now..."

He stumbled back out the door, chasing after Chopper once again. Hera let out a deep breath and rolled her eyes at Kanan. They exchanged. a look of understanding. Sometimes, it felt as if they were married with children.

"I'll go make sure the kids don't mess up something else." She stopped just before making her way back to the Cockpit. "Please... Try and relax, dear."

He nodded, watching her go. Kanan could hear her scolding the kids outside the door and he smiled. With a stretch, he stood, preparing himself for another day as a Rebel.

If only he had realized what was to come in the future.


	2. Stress Relief

"Now go left. No, I said go _left_!"

The Ghost swerved abruptly to the right, causing Kanan to topple over. He growled, landing hard on the ship's floor, his blaster sliding across the hall and into the Cockpit. He fumbled for it, running straight into Chopper. They both fell as the Droid let out a series of obnoxious beeps.

"What? You ran into me!" Kanan argued as the Ghost made yet another right. "Hera! What part of left did you not understand?"

She turned her head just long enough to glare his way, her skin almost luminescent from the light of the lasers that blasted from the Ghost. Despite the tension between each other, Kanan was still struck by how beautiful she was. That was until, for the third time, she took a right. This time, he actually headbutted Chopper.

"Ugh, Are you just trying to tick me off?"

"Of course not, dear. I'm trying to get these TI's off my back. The ones that YOU should be firing at right now."

"And I would, if you would just go left!"

"Um, Guys? Can we please focus?" Sabine interrupted. "It's a little hard to concentrate with the two of you arguing over the Com."

Kanan grumbled as he retrieved his blaster. Even after all these years, he still hated the flimsy gun. Convinced that Hera wasn't going to listen, he let out a string of curse words and made his was towards the cannons. Chopper waved his stubby, metal arms at Kanan and steered around him. The Ghost was in total panic mood due to the surprise attack from the Empire. Apparently, they had tracked their movements off Lothal after the supplies run. TI Fighters began closing in on their position, causing the crew to jump into action.

Unfortunately, the team was uncoordinated and irresponsible, which ment that the TI's were winning the battle.

Kanan felt the ship twirl around him as Hera pulled off some more impressive moves. He stumbled into the ladder just as the Ghost sped up. He grunted as his chest collided with the metal bars, leaving him slightly winded. By the time he reached the cannons above, Hera had taken out two of the TI's on her own. Sabine managed to hit a few, causing the wings to burst into flame. Even Ezra and Zeb helped by keeping heat on the attackers. Compared to the others, Kanan was looking pretty pitiful. And they made sure he knew it.

"Hmm... You know, I thought Jedi Masters were supposed to lead by example."

"Shut it, Ezra."

He chuckled on the Com as Kanan fired at an incoming TI and missed. His day was just getting better and better. With only a few TI Fighters left, he fired repeatedly, hoping to find a target. Suddenly, he noticed two more ships on their trail, but he couldn't warn Hera in time. Kanan flinched, waiting for the impact, but nothing happened. Instead, Hera had made a sharp right and avoided the disaster completely. He let out a breath that he didn't even realize he had been holding. As the last TI was struck, it wavered and sank, ending in a blinding explosion. Kanan heard Ezra cheer from his station on the Ghost as the confrontation ended. His footsteps down the hall followed afterwards, then Sabine's and Zeb's. He heard Hera join the others after the ship had landed, Chopper right behind her. Kanan sighed and hopped down the ladder towards the rest of the crew. They stood in a small circle, smiling and laughing.

"Man Hera, those TI's didn't have a chance. I think two of them actually collided with each other." Ezra smacked his hands together and brought them out in a wide arc, simulating the crash. "And I think Sabine shot down three in a row!"

"Actually, it was four, but who's counting?"

Zeb snorted. "Please. That last TI was my shot."

Sabine rolled her eyes as Ezra laughed. "Zeb, You couldn't even hit a TI Fighter if it had a big, red, bullseye on it."

He growled and swung his fist. It collided with Ezra's shoulder, who yelped and took a swing back. They continued to bruise each other senseless, until Hera swatted both of them on the head.

Kanan watched from behind the group, paying little attention to Ezra and Zeb as they bickered. Usually he'd be laughing with them, but for some reason, he felt lifeless today. Something told him that his dreams and lack of sleep was part of his dismay. Hera, as usual, noticed his odd behavior in seconds. As the other crew members walked off to their rooms, she came towards Kanan.

"And you tried to get me to go left."

He bit back a smile, trying to look stern. " It would've worked if you'd just listen to me."

"And it would've worked even better if you had actually HIT something."

They laughed simultaneously and smiled at each other, but Kanan could tell his smile didn't hide everything. Hera's face fell instantly.

"Kanan, Are you alright?"

He nodded.

"Are you really Alright?"

Another nod.

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't lie to me."

"I said I'm fine, what else do you want me to say?"

Hera sighed, looking away. She leaned on the wall beside him, staring absent mindedly. Kanan felt a pang in his heart. He hardly ever spoke about his concerns, something that bothered Hera greatly. He didn't mean to push her away, She'd been there for him throughout the some of the worst moments of his life, and yet Kanan couldn't make himself talk. He could never explain his regrets from the past, or his fears for the future.

Or his love for her.

Kanan knew that there was no denying it, but admitting it was a whole other story. And if his feelings got in the way of their mission, Hera would never forgive him. Which is why his infatuation become one more secret to hide front he world. Loneliness was preferable to rejection.

Hera's voice cut through his thoughts. she sounded strained, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"I need to make sure the shields are up and running before we can leave Lothal again. You know where to find me."

"Hera, wait."

She turned last minute just before returning to the Cockpit. He couldn't read the expression on her face.

"I'm sorry."

Silence. Finally, she sighed. "Kanan, you know that you can trust me."

"Yeah. I know..."

"Then why hide what's bothering you?"

He didn't answer, but he pleaded with his eyes for her to understand. She shook her head in response, leaving Kanan alone in the hallway.

He felt numb. Maybe he was just being melodramatic. Stress was starting to build up, creating his sour mood, but he was sure that it would pass. He hoped it would. But for now, he needed to find a way to get his mind off the dreams.

He waited for Hera to finish her repairs, then slipped off the ship, completely unnoticed. The wind on Lothal was gentle and serene, the sky a palette of orange and yellow. Kanan stared for only a second, but just long enough to appreciate the beauty. There wasn't much time for sightseeing as a Rebel, although they definitely found themselves in some strange places. Lothal was probably the most "safe" location they visited. Which, honestly, wasn't a good thing.

Kanan made his way across town, getting only a few stares from other citizens. By the time the sun had set, he arrived at his destination. One of the local cantinas, a favorite hot spot for rebels of all sorts. The bartender has a history of giving work for those who are looking. As Kanan walked through the door, the smell of alcohol invaded his nostrils. The typical pub music blared obnoxiously, but most people were too drunk to notice. A few suspicious card players sat in the back of the room at a gambling table, creds piled on top. Without thinking, Kanan took a seat at the bar.

"The usual?" The bartender shined a glass with an obviously unclean rag.

Kanan shook his head. "No jobs today, just need some time to relax."

He nodded and turned towards the other costumers. Kanan put his head in his hands, his elbows resting on the counter. As he tried to push the memory of his nightmares behind, he heard the scuffle of a chair next to him. A figure in a brown cloak signaled for a drink, glancing towards Kanan. He refused to notice the man, keeping his head low."

"Bad day?" His smile gleamed through the darkness inside his hood. Kanan studied him; his cloak and hood signaled him as someone who didn't want to be seen, but his posture and his voice was from someone who was used to being at the center of attention. An odd combination.

"You could say that..."

The man chuckled. The bartender arrived with his drink, in a cup that looked much cleaner than the rag from earlier. The stranger took his glass and smiled encouragingly.

"How about another for my friend here?"

He nodded and left the two men to their conversation. Kanan narrowed his eyes. What did he want from him?

"So," He coaxed, "What is keeping you up at night?"

"I never said anything about being kept up at night"

"No, but those bags under your eyes certainly did." He countered.

As the bartender arrived with another drink, the cloaked stranger pushed the glass towards Kanan encouragingly. He shook his head.

"I don't drink."

The man laughed at his distaste for alcohol. "My dear sir, you deserve a break. Besides, I'm paying." He smirked.

Kanan stared suspiciously at the man. At times like these, good deeds were only done for rewards. So what this guy wanted from Kanan was completely unknown.

"Thanks." He grabbed the alcohol and, with a shudder, he downed the entire glass. Then he looked back to the stranger.

"It's complicated. Nightmares tend to keep me up."

"Ahh. When stress and tension finally reaches the top." He flicked a few credits onto the counter which the bartender snatched up instantly. Kanan caught a glimpse of long, dark fingers before they disappeared behind the cloak. The bartender came back with even more drinks. He shook his head again.

"I'm good. I think I've had enough for today."

He pushed the glass towards him anyways. "You said it yourself, you need stress relief. And what better way to relieve stress than with good old alcohol?"

Kanan looked down into the glass. Hera would be angry. Who knows, the Ghost might have already left. But he knew that he needed a break. For himself and the rest of the crew. So, without worrying about what's to come, he downed another glass. And then another. And another, until his vision blurred and his words became incoherent. His new friend didn't seem to be affected at all. He laughed at Kanan's slurred words.

"See? Don't you feel better already?"

"I-I feel... great. Hey... what's your name anyways?"

For the first time that night. The man lifted his hood, revealing a wide smile with eyes full of mischief.

"Lando. Just call me Lando."


	3. Fuel

"You did WHAT?"

Hera was fuming. Her eyebrows were arched and her eyes were filled with pure anger. Kanan refused to make eye contact, looking very similar to a puppy caught marking its territory on furniture. Alcohol still filled his system, which made it very hard to focus on Hera's lecture. Although Kanan still found her to be beautiful, even with his blurry vision. He, on the other hand, looked as if he was attacked by a wild animal.

"I cannot believe you let this happen, you should have known better!"

"How was I supposed to know he was a Con-Artist?"

Hera groaned, exasperated. They stood awkwardly in the middle of the cargo bay. Kanan was pretty sure the kids were listening on the other side of the door. After having far too many drinks at the bar with his "Friend", Lando decided to walk out on the payment. The Creds that he threw were counterfeit. Unfortunately for Kanan, he found out a little too late. So, when he couldn't pay for the drinks, he made a run for it. He was running pretty fast too, for a drunk person. Atleast until the bartender caught him and took every cred he had.

And that was when he stumbled back onto the Ghost and into Hera who was angry beyond belief.

She shook her head and glared. "We needed those funds, Kanan. You let that man trick you into paying for all those drinks. He played you."

"Y-yeah Hera, I noticed." He slurred. "Relax, I can get those creds back."

Hera's words came out as a hiss. "Really? And how to do plan to do that while your drunk?"

Kanan pointed a finger in the air, as if declaring news. "I swear to drunk I'm not God."

She groaned. "This is exactly what I mean. We're screwed."

Kanan shook his head, making himself spin. "I know what to do, trust me."

He smiled ludicrously. Which, to Hera, probably looked as if he smiled stupidly. Things tended to be different in your head when your drunk. Before she could open her mouth to object, Kanan turned and stumbled out the door, knocking over Ezra and Sabine. Who, unsurprisingly, were eavesdropping. He heard all three of them following his steps. By the time he reached the Cockpit, Chopper and Zeb had joined the crowd. They gawked at Kanan as he held on to the pilot's seat for support. Hera was the first to step forward.

"Kanan, what are you planning?"

He motioned her forward, then pointed out the Ghost's windshield. Her vision focused on a factory district. In the distance stood a large compound, surrounded by Stormtroopers. It was impossible to guess what was inside, but whatever it was, the Empire didn't intend to share.

"You want us to get our back our money by using the Empire."

"Yep."

"Money from whatever the Empire has locked up in there."

"Yep."

"Which is what, exactly?"

Kanan paused. "No idea."

Hera put a hand to her temple and closed her eyes. Ezra and Sabine made eye contact, then glanced back at Kanan with concern. No one spoke, letting Hera get her bearings. Finally, she opened her eyes.

"And what makes you think there's anything of value in there?"

Kanan pondered for a moment. Thinking while intoxicated was hard to do.

"Well," he hiccuped. "He told m-me that there was."

Hera narrowed her eyes. "Who?"

"Larry. No wait, I think his name was Lamando. He told me that there was good stuff and things and... more stuff in there."

"The guy who scammed you? Your joking." Hera sighed and turned away. Her fingers squeezed together, ready to punch. A clear sign that Kanan should probably leave. She continued to shake her head at him while pacing the ship. She didn't stop until Sabine interrupted.

"You know, it's not that bad of an idea." She gazed out the window at the large, vast compound. "If there's that many Stormtroopers on guard, it's gotta be something important."

Zeb grunted. "Getting some creds and taking the Empire down a peg. Maybe this whole mess won't be as bad as I thought."

For the first time that day, Hera didn't look quite as angry. Kanan watched her think, leaning heavily on the chair. It'd be a risky mission but definitely worth it if it paid off. The Empire would be losing something valuable and the Rebels would have even more money than before. Hera seemed to be thinking the same thing because she nodded to herself.

"Fine. But first, we search the perimeter. Let's see what we're dealing with before charging in." She pushed Kanan off of the pilot's seat and out the door. "And I swear, if this turns out to be another scam..."

"It won't." He promised. Hera rolled her eyes and pushed him forward. Ezra grinned at Kanan as he bounced back and forth off the walls, trying hard to stay up.

"We should get him drunk more often"

By the time they reached the district, the sun was back up again. Half of a day wasted. Kanan could tell that Hera noticed it too, looking him straight in the eye. The compound seemed a lot larger in person. The few windows that could be seen were boarded up completely, and surveillance was everywhere. One by one, the crew crept forward, ducking behind the nearest warehouse. As soon as they peaked from their hiding spot, Hera sighed.

"Any ideas on how to get in? Otherwise we can just end this mission now."

Sabine glanced back at the compound, her eyes stopping on the roof. "Maybe If we can climb up there-"

"I've got a better idea." Kanan blurted. All eyes turned to him. Hera looked as if she were a ticking bomb.

"No. Absolutely not."

But it was too late. Kanan heard her shout his name as he dashed around the corner. Amazingly enough, he avoided the eyes of atleast four Stormtroopers. The fifth turned around just in time.

"Halt, this is private property of the Empire!"

Kanan smiled, lifted one hand, and wiggled his fingers in front of his face.

"These aren't the droids your looking for."

"What droids?"

"Exactly"

He looked over the trooper's shoulder and winked at Hera. She blinked twice, then smacked a hand to her forehead. She and the rest of the group crept forward. Just before the trooper pulled out his gun, Hera knocked him out with the butt of her blaster. As the body fell to the ground, Ezra gave Kanan a thumbs up with a smile. At least he was impressed with Kanan's problem solving skills.

They continued to take out the troopers, one by one. If they slowed, reinforcements would be notified, which wasn't something they needed right now. Kanan did his best to keep up with the others, sobriety hitting him fast. He managed to take out at least two of the dozens of Stormtroopers. The last few guards at the entrance were too slow to react, and Zeb took them all out at once with a well placed body slam. The only thing left standing between the credits and the crew was the door. Unsurprisingly, it refused to open. Kanan looked to the rest of the crew and shrugged. After just a bit of searching, Ezra found a clearance card on one of the Stormtroopers. He waved it in Kanan's face, a reminder of how the padawan was surpassing the master.

The door opened smoothly, revealing a vast, dim lit chamber. Surrounding the walls were towers of crates, reaching incredible heights.

"Woah." Sabine stepped forward in awe. "Look at all that cargo. What do you thinks in it?"

Hera laid a hand on one of the many crates. "Parts maybe? If so, then we may have just found out fortune. Let's start loading them."

She turned on the anti-grav on the crate and pushed it towards Kanan, motioning for him to help. As they walked back to the ship together, Kanan stiffened. But Hera didn't yell, instead she looked sympathetic.

"Kanan... Why did you go to the cantina in the first place?"

He looked down. "Stress Relief."

"And your idea of stress relief was to drowned yourself in alcohol?" She shook her head. "Why didn't you tell us... why didn't you tell me?"

Kanan looked up, astonished. Hera looked away. There was a slight color in her cheeks.

"I know you don't like to share personal information, but whatever's bothering you, we can work through it together. Me, and the rest of the crew. We're all here for you."

Kanan sighed. "I know, I just don't want to make a big deal out of this. I'm having a few personal issues, but I'll be fine once everything's over."

But it wasn't going to be over anytime soon. Kanan didn't know why he suddenly felt all this pressure, but he knew that the nightmares wouldn't fade, nor would his fear of failure. The ghosts from his past would always be on his heel, and his regrets would always be with him, no matter what.

Hera studied him, seeing through him. After what seemed like a century, she focused back on the job at hand. Eventually, they reached the ship. She turned the anti-anti-grav back off and placed the crate down gently, then made her way back to the compound

As Kanan turned to follow, something caught his eye. On the bottom corner of the crate was a small, black symbol. While Hera's figure faded, he crouched down to examine it. There was nothing remarkable about it, although it was unique in its own right. And yet, something about it struck him as wrong. As if it had a meaning deeper than what was on the surface. But more than that, he felt as if he'd seen it before. A familiar sight to him and only him.

Kanan shook his head. Maybe the alcohol wasn't completely out of his system yet. A symbol was a symbol, nothing more. It was probably there so the cargo wouldn't get separated. But even after leaving the crate behind, he still couldn't get the embedded symbol out of his mind. Up in entering the compound, Kanan was greeted with Ezra's voice.

"Uh guys? You might wanna check this out."

He stood nearby, pointing to an object in the corner of the room. Kanan studied the giant container, hearing Hera gasp from behind him.

"Its fuel! Forget the credits, we can use this."

Ezra scrunched his brow. "You think this is what that con-man was looking for?"

"Maybe, no way of knowing now. Let's just load it before-"

Gunfire rang in the air and bullets ricocheted off of the crates around them. Kanan ducked instinctively, seeing Hera and Sabine do the same. He spotted Ezra and Zeb standing behind a stack of cargo. His eyes drifted to Ezra's hand that hovered over his lightsaber.

"Ezra, not now."

He looked over at Kanan in confusion, but obeyed his order. The reinforcements continued their assault as the Rebels fought back. Despite their best efforts, Kanan knew they wouldn't win.

"We can't win, we need to go now!" He shouted over the gunfire

Hera gave him a cold stare. "Not without that fuel!"

Kanan groaned at her protests, but didn't object. There was no use arguing with Hera. He grabbed a canister of fuel and ran, Ezra taking his lead. He could hear the others following, pushing a canister just like he was. The Stormtroopers didn't slow their pursuit.

"This isn't working!" Sabine swerved with her fuel to narrowly avoid getting shot. "We need a new plan!"

"I've got it!"

Kanan stooped abruptly, nearly knocking over Ezra. In one swift motion, he turned and thrusted the canister of fuel in front of himself. As soon the bullets struck the canister, he ducked to avoid the explosion. When he came back up, Ezra was smirking at him.

"So, I can't use the force, but you can?"

"Do as I say, not as I do, Ezra."

He rolled his eyes and manually pushed his canister just like Kanan did. The same result followed, fire rippling through the air. Hera didn't look too happy about sacrificing her fuel, but she pushed hers forward anyways, taking out the final reinforcements. They stopped to catch their breath, gazing back on the compound. Whoever that man was at the cantina, Kanan was pretty sure they would be seeing him again soon.

The Ghost was a welcome site to see, and Kanan collapsed onto the couch with relief. Hera dragged in the one and only canister of fuel left, looking at least a little pleased. The rest of the crew sat beside each other, laughing at who knows what. It was back to a normal as a Rebel.

Ezra flopped onto the floor. "So, you think that guy is gonna show up at the compound?"

"Probably," Sabine replied. "I bet he knew that fuel was in there. He just needed someone to clear the way."

"Which happened to be us. Atleast we got the fuel." Hera took a seat next to Kanan.

He have her quirky smile. "So, does this mean I'm not getting punished?"

"Oh I bet that hangover you'll feel tomorrow will be enough."


	4. Questions

Once again, the hum of the Ghost disappeared, leaving silence. The ship became empty and lifeless, only one person left behind.

But this time, Kanan was ready for it. He glanced around him, knowing exactly what was going on. Despite his best efforts, his body refused to wake from the dream. Instead, he sighed to himself and began walking towards the cockpit.

The truth, was that these dreams were starting to become a nuisance. They were hardly threatening anymore, just the same thing every time. Kanan hardly noticed his course of action; it's always the same as before.

But as he made his way around the ship as usual, something felt off. It took him what seemed like forever to realize why. It wasn't silent anymore. For once, there was a sound other than Kanan's breathing.

 _Clink. Clink. Clink._

The noise echoed off the walls, ending the rein of silence. It was metalic in sound, faint but noticeable. Kanan noted that they didn't follow a rhythmic pattern, which ment the noise was being controlled by someone or something. He turned rigid, unnerved by the fact that he wasn't alone. He stopped dead in his tracks, peering into the darkness for a sign.

 _Clink. Clink. Clink_

The closer he got to the cockpit, the louder it became. Kanan inched his way forward, scared to move any faster. When he finally entered the room, he hesitated.

Sitting on the floor was a boy, his face covered by a tangle of hair. Kanan didn't move, but he could feel his heart quickening. This never happened in his dreams before.

Just before he took a step, the boy moved. It was just a slight twitch of the hand, but it was enough to make Kanan flinch. He watched as a small object fell between his fingers.

It was a coin, with no particularly interesting details. And yet, Kanan felt as if it was a sign.

And as the coin hit the floor, he instantly knew why.

Etched into the surface, was a symbol. The same symbol on the crates from the compound.

A gasp escaped from his lips as recognition surged through him. The boy didn't seem to notice, still bouncing the coin off the ground.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Who... are you?"

Nothing. Just the repetitive clink of the coin. With no other ideas, Kanan stepped forward, regretting it instantly.

The boy screamed, loud and piercing. Kanan flinched, covering his ears. This wasnt a scream of anger or fear. It was the scream of a boy in pure agony, as if his heart was ripped from his chest. And the scream continued to rise in volume, blocking out everything else. Finally, he stopped. Slowly, he looked straight into Kanan's eyes. Pure shock flooded him, just before he felt the floor fall beneath his feet.

And just like that, he was floating in space, suffocating. But, just like every other time, death didn't come. What did appear was the light, engulfing him in both fire and fury. And once again, Kanan began to struggle, panic settling in. No matter how many times he went through it, nothing could prepare him for the pain. The never-ending cycle of being burned alive.

Kanan woke with a start, gasping for air. The heat had resided, leaving chills behind. The sound of the coin was still apparent in his mind, as was the shadow of the boy. Nothing like that had ever happened before. Kanan didn't know if he should be excited or terrified. He sat up, rubbing his temple with his hands. Thing never seemed to be simple. He let out a very annoyed groan. Atleast there was one thing he could be sure of.

Hera was right about that hangover.

A crash outside Kanan's door made him bolt up out of bed. Apparently the others were awake as well. There was no telling what time it was due to the fact that Kanan had no window to his room. But despite the lack of vision, he had a hunch that it was early morning. Which ment Hera would be waiting to give another mission.

Another crash sounded, and he let out a sigh. It was like living with a bunch of children. And as he dragged himself out of his room, he realized just how accurate that was.

Laying awkwardly on the floor was Ezra, his arm pinned under Chopper. Behind them, stood Zeb, a scowl on his face. He watched as Chopper began to roll across Ezra's limbs, leaving little tracks on his clothes. He yelped as he did his best to push the droid off of himself. Zeb didn't bother interfering, massaging his arms as the fight unfolded. Kanan noted similar small tracks on his arms just like on Ezra. A sure sign that Chopper had plowed over him too.

"Do I even want to know what's going on?"

Zeb rolled his eyes. "Hera told us to clean the ship before we leave."

"So why aren't you cleaning it?"

"We were," Ezra grunted. He finally succeeded in pushing the Chopper off. The droid skidded across the floor, bumping back and forth off the walls. "We were trying to clean the floors, until the mop bucket decided to revolt!"

He pointed a finger at Chopper, who waved his mechanical arms around dramatically. The continued to slap at each others hands until Kanan intervened.

"Knock it off- Hey!"

Ezra, in an attempt to fend off Chopper, punched Kanan right on his knee. He shouted, almost toppling over the two of them. The look on Ezra's face showed that he knew exactly what had happened. Kanan's eyes seemed to burn holes into him as he cowered down, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry... I was aiming for Chopper..."

Rubbing the newly formed bruise, Kanan shook his head and limped away towards the Cockpit.

The galaxy looked serene outside the ship, bright shades of blue and purple morphing together. Autopilot was engaged, so that Hera wouldn't need to slave over the controls all day. He sat next to her, giving her genuine smile. She smirked back, her hands resting gently on the wheel. The two of them were oddly at ease, considering yesterday's events.

"Sleep well?"

"Better than usual. Although," he added. "I would of slept much better with someone next to me." He gave her a lopsided grin. There were so many words he wanted to say. But to Hera, this was just friendly flirting, nothing serious.

She rolled her eyes. "Awe, well I'll be sure to tell Zeb so he can tuck you in tonight."

Kanan let out a snort. "Do you think he'll read me a bedtime story too?"

"Only if you give him a peck on the cheek first."

They laughed to themselves, Kanan could see Zeb in his mind, wearing a cute little apron like a typical mother. It only made him laugh more, which got Hera going again too. Even if this wasn't the way he wanted to be with Hera, it was still fun to speak with her as a good friend.

It wasn't often when they could relax for a moment, forgetting the responsibilities that lie ahead. Kanan loved days like these; where the stress of being a rebel was obsolete, and they could live a normal life. Not that it could technically be called a normal way of living, but it beat running from the Empire at every turn. Today, they could just be one, big, happy family.

Well, the term family was a stretch, but it fit them well. Hera and Kanan were mom and dad. Ezra, Sabine, and Chopper were the mischievous kids, And Zeb could be the grumpy uncle.

Kanan chuckled to himself, earning an odd glance from Hera. It wasn't how he imagined his life turning out, but he enjoyed his misfit of a family.

Most of the time.

"So, Captain Hera. What's on the agenda?"

The Twi'lek adjusted her ear pieces, tugging at the strap underneath her chin. "I've already informed Fulcrum of our mission on Lothal. Now we just have to wait for our next direction."

Kanan rolled his eyes. Fulcrum. Hera's go-to man for a way to tick off the Empire. He, on the other hand, tended to avoid going to Fulcrum for work. He found it hard to rely on the stranger, and he made sure to make it clear to Hera. It wasn't the fact that he was only spoke to her, it was the fact that he revealed nothing about himself. No name, no face, and only an altered voice. He refused to give any information to them, his go-to phrase being "It's on a need to know basis" which only made Kanan even angrier. How could you trust someone you've never even met face to face? Was it even possible?

This wouldn't be the first time Kanan had found himself thinking of trust. It was something he was always careful with, never forming a real relationship with anyone. Maybe it was due to the fact that he was a Jedi, always paranoid that the Empire was near. Or perhaps the paranoia came from being a rebel.

Or, just maybe, Kanan refused to get close to someone for a fear. A fear of losing everyone he loved. Just like Order Sixty-Six.

But Hera was different. From the day they had met on Gorse, Kanan had known. She was the only person he'd ever opened up to. That being said, his idea of being open was different from hers. He always refused to speak about his past, among other things, which angered Hera immensely. It made things tense between them, but Kanan never did it on purpose. He and Hera simply had different ideas on trust.

So no, Kanan didn't believe you could trust a person whom you've never seen in your life. But Hera did. It was quite obvious that she trusted Fulcrum completely. So despite his dismay, Kanan did his best to trust him too. Hera wasn't naive, she knew how to help. She always did what she could to strengthen the Rebellion. Unfortunately, She hardly ever thought the consequences of their actions. They could easily be captured, or be killed. But to her, the sacrifice would always be worth it.

Her voice cut through his thoughts. "You may not like him, but he's our best way of getting work. He'll have another mission ready for us."

"And what makes you think he isn't working for the Empire"

"Do you really want to have this conversation?" She sighed, aggravated.

Kanan shook his head in response. "I don't like it. Any of it. We do good work on our own."

"We can't do this alone, Kanan. We need all the help we can get."

"So we need help from him? Of all people?"

Hera turned in his direction, ready to snap out a response, but a sound interrupted her. It drifted into the cockpit, A repetitive beeping noise. Kanan instantly recognized it, just as Hera jumped out of her chair. An incoming transmission. Fulcrum was ready to speak.

Kanan stood to follow Hera, but she turned and gave him a warning glare. It was another part of their deal, Hera was the only one with permission to speak to Fulcrum.

Not that Kanan and the others didn't listen behind the door.

As soon as she disappeared into the room, the transmission stopped beeping. Kanan waited, then crept forward. He pressed his ear gently to the cold, metal door. At first, he heard nothing. Then, Hera spoke.

"We've received enough supplies to last a while."

Fulcrum's voice cut in and out of Kanan's hearing. The only words he could comprehend were "disguise" and "discreet" which wasn't very specific. He switched positions, trying to get a better angle to hear.

"Kanan?"

He flinched, turning to see Ezra. He glanced at Kanan's ear that pressed against the door and smirked. Kanan rolled his eyes in response, still trying to hear behind the door. Ezra crept closer, mimicking him.

"Fulcrum?"

"Yep."

Ezra snorted, scrunting his brow as he strained to hear the conversation. Kanan did the same, catching a small bit of their talk.

"-Charming to the guests. Your formal attire will be provided-"

Ezra lifted his face from the door, confused. "Attire? Guests? What kind of mission is this?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Kanan's ear was starting to ache from the pressure, but he continued to listen anyways.

Ezra, on the other hand, was too distracted to care about the rest of the conversation. His eyes lit up with the possibilities, a wide grin on his face.

"A mission with formal attire and guests. Sounds like a party. Or... a wedding!"

"Seriously, kid?"

"Wait! Wait! What if it's about _Hera's_ wedding?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"That would explain everything! That's why we never get to listen to our mission summaries! Hera is planning her secret wedding!"

"Ezra." He warned.

"Or better yet, her secret wedding with... _Fulcrum_!"

"Enough! That's completely-"

Before Kanan could finish, the door to Hera's room opened. He and Ezra both took a step back as Hera glared at them. He felt as if he were set on fire underneath her gaze.

"You do realize," she hissed. "That I can hear everything on the outside of this door?"

Kanan gulped, hearing Ezra do the same. Hera's eyes could of burned the two of them to ash.

But instead of releasing her fury apon them, she took a deep breath and walked away. Kanan and Ezra looked to each other, then back at her.

"What's up with her?"

"No idea."

They followed her into the commons area where Sabine and Zeb were already waiting. Ezra plopped onto the couch next to them as Kanan stood across the table from Hera. Only then did he see the box that she held on her hip. She waited for the rest of the group to settle down before speaking.

"Fulcrum just informed me of our next mission," she explained. "But it's not how we usually handle things. This time it's different."

Her eyes scanned their faces, hesitating on Kanan. He had a feeling that comment was directed towards him. He'd never cared much for procedure or protocol; there was no reason you couldn't break a few rules. But this time, it was a necessity.

Ezra groaned. "C'mon Hera, we can handle whatever it is."

"You don't understand, this isn't a normal mission. Guns and lightsabers won't help."

Shocked and confused faces all turned to her, Kanan's included. It was obvious that they were all thinking the same thing. What kind of enemy is one that you can't fight?

"This mission is purely for information purposes. We can't cause problems in any way." Hera put a large amount of emphasis on the word "any" looking directly at Ezra and Zeb. They refused to make eye contact, laughing nervously.

Sabine broke the tension, turning towards Hera. "So, what info are we trying to get?"

"Fulrcum wasn't specific-"

"He never is." Kanan muttered.

"-But," she continued, glaring his way. "We have reason to believe that the Empire has called in reinforcements to deal with the rebellion. Inquisitor reinforcements."

Silence covered the room. Hera and Kanan were grim, understanding exactly how bad this was. But the kids, they didn't seem to be as concerned about the Inquisitor. They didn't understand how dangerous he actually was.

"That doesn't sound that bad." Ezra hopped off of the sofa. "So, we go in, find the info, and get back out. Easy."

Kanan intervened. "But go where?"

"I'm glad you asked." She responded. Hera had a suspicious look on her face as she grabbed the box from her hip. She placed it onto the table as the rest of the crew leaned in to see. She lifted the lid from the box, pulling out a bundle of fabric. It unfolded, glittering in the light.

"A _dress_? You're joking right?" Ezra blinked, turned to Kanan. "She's gotta be joking."

"Yes, Ezra. A dress. Because where we're going, you'll need to look your best." She dug back into the box, pulling out more outfits. Each one was designed to fit perfectly, there was even something for Zeb.

Hera tossed the outfits to their corresponding crew member. "The Empire is known for throwing celebrations to keep people happy. And tonight, they've whipped up something special in Garel City. They opened up one of their own facilities to hold all the guests."

Sabine put a hand to her chin. "If it's the same facility that I'm thinking of, then I think I know where to find the information. But who's getting it?"

"Ezra and Chopper."

Ezra groaned. "No, no no no no! I can't work with him!" He jabbed a finger at Chopper who let out a series of agitated beeps. "He always starts trouble!"

Hera rolled her eyes in response. "All you had to do was clean the ship."

"We were! Until Chopper rolled his little wheels all over us! Look at my arms!"

He held out his hands, covered in little tracks just like Zeb's. Hera sighed, putting a hand to her temple. "Ezra, he doesn't even _have_ wheels."

Ezra blinked, looking down at Chopper's blocky feet, then back at his arms.

"Huh. How is that possible?"

Chopper made a sound very similar to a laugh, earning a glare from the rest of the crew. Hera sighed again, returning to the mission at hand.

"While Ezra and Chopper infiltrate security and get the information, the rest of us will try and get clues from the crowd. Some of the Empire's most powerful allies will be there-"

"Aw c'mon!' Ezra blurted. "Why do you guys get the fun job?"

Kanan snorted. "I'd rather take on security."

Hera groaned in exasperation. Her patience was finally running thin. "Thats enough. This mission has already been decided. Does everyone understand their part?"

They all nodded. Kanan felt his stomach drop, he hated missions like this. When he joined with Hera as a Rebel, it never occurred to him how much of his time would be spend observing instead of fighting. But as much as he hated it, missions like these were necessary.

Kanan grabbed his outfit, letting it unfold in front of him. Robes made of black and white with intricate designs embedded into the cuffs.

Definitely not his style.

Ezra was apparently thinking the same thing. His robes were a navy blue and white with similar markings to Kanan's. He wrinkled his nose at the fabric.

"Are the outfits really necessary?"

Hera grinned at his disgust. "We have to blend in as best as we can, Ezra. I expect all of you to be ready in a few."

And just like that, she walked away. Leaving Kanan and the others to scowl at their clothes. One by one, they drifted to their rooms to get ready. Kanan lingered for as long as possible, until he was the only one left in the commons area. He shook his head angrily. There was no way a mission like this would be good.

And as soon as they landed on Gorel, he knew that he was right.


	5. Trust

"I look ridiculous."

Kanan frowned at himself in the mirror. Everything about his appearance made him want to throw up. Hera had insisted that he let his hair down from its ponytail, and it hung wildly in his face. The robes were loose but durable, just barely skimming the floor. The black and white of the fabric made his skin a tint lighter and his eyes a shade darker. Not as bad as he had initially thought, but he'd still rather have armor than this. The outfit itself was actually quite similar to the Jedi robes he used to wear, back when he was still known as Caleb Dume and not Kanan Jarrus.

 _Not anymore, buddy._ He shook his head, casting his thoughts away. It was bad to think about the past. That was another life, when the Jedi were still here. Now, he was a rebel. Plain and simple.

Tempted to stall just a bit longer, Kanan sighed and made his way back to the commons. A look around the room made it clear that he was the first one done. Chopper was the only one "dressed" at the moment, covered in paint to imitate an Empire's droid. Typical for a mission like this. Kanan squinted his eyes at the droid, deep in thought. If Chopper and Ezra were both finding the info, then how would Ezra pass through security?

And as soon as he entered the room, Kanan received his answer. Ezra dragged himself in with a frown that said "I HATE MY LIFE". His robes were on, but Kanan's attention was for focused on an item in his hand. A tray.

"You're disguised as a waiter?" Kanan grinned. Maybe this mission wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

Ezra glared. "Not funny." He huffed in irritation and continued pulling at the robes. "First, I have to work with him," he complained, pointing at Chopper. "And now I have to serve a bunch of rich people at a party!"

"Not exactly rich," The door slid open again, revealing Hera. "But definitely powerful."

As she drifted into the room, Kanan felt his jaw drop. Her usual pilot jumpsuit was gone, replaced by a slick, black dress. It was slim, with an exposed back and a slit down the side. Small, white crystals were embedded into the fabric and her matching head piece. Everything about it complimented her features perfectly, and it showed curves that her jumpsuit didn't. He coughed awkwardly.

"Pst, Kanan." Ezra nudged his shoulder with a sly smile. "I think your jaw is laying on the floor."

He felt his face redden, but not before he slammed his foot down onto Ezra's. Not that he needed to, because Hera was oblivious to both of them. She was prodding at Chopper, probably checking to see if he had a way to save the info they collect. _If_ they found any in the first place. But Hera felt confident in her trust between her and Fulcrum, and Kanan had already agreed a long time ago that wherever she went, he would follow. So, instead of turning around and walking away, he tugged at his annoying, 'Jedi rip-off' robes, pushed his hair out of his face, and made his way to the front of the ship. Sabine came in moments later, wearing a similar but more feminine version of Ezra's waiter uniform. And Kanan didn't fail to notice Ezra's dumbfounded stare. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Zeb joined them, also dressed for the part of a servant. A bouncer to be specific. And just like that, they were all ready to crash a party.

Except things never seem to be as simple as they plan.

As soon as they stepped off their ship, Ezra let out a breath of exasperation. He gazed at the pool of people that walked throughout the streets. Even at this time of night, the citizens were active. Gorel was far more inhabited than Lothal, with dozens of buildings clustered amongst each other and ships gliding gently above them. And in the distance, was a dome, the location for the party. For Kanan, it was just another planet covered in dust, but for Ezra, this was a whole new world. Literally. He noted that Ezra had never been that far from home, and anything slightly grander than Lothal was a sight to him.

They walked for a short distance, letting Zeb lead as if he were escorting them. Ezra and Sabine held the rear along with Chopper, talking to one another in excited voices. Kanan walked beside Hera.

"Why Garel? I can think of much better places to throw a party."

"It's probably to show their strength. A lot of important people are coming, and the Empire wants to show off its new toy."

"And they had to do that by throwing a party?

Hera glanced up at the dome in the distance. "They want to show that they have control of this planet, so that the other important dignitaries will see and appreciate their work. They're forming alliances _and_ striking fear into the citizens of Garel."

Kanan rolled his eyes. "Lovely."

The dome was _far_ more impressive up close. The entire building was smooth, shining brilliantly in the moonlight. It rose up high above the other buildings, reaching for the furthest stars of the galaxy. Servants and Bouncers stood at the ready, staring straight ahead with not a single smile. Masses of people were lined up at the entrance, each of them unique. Kanan gazed at the crowd; Ithorians, Twe'liks, Mandalorians, Hutts (Being dragged by many servants), Sullustans, and even Zabraks were present. To think there were so many alien races present, races that had been _wiped out_ due to the Empire. His awe turned to anger.

 _The Empire has enslaved their people and destroyed their homelands, and here they are, coming to enjoy their party?_

Hera seemed to think the same, turning away as a group of female Twe'liks walked past, scantily dressed and chained to a Hutt. They smiled encouragingly at those around them, even young Ezra, who simply blinked in response. Hera shook her head in disgust.

"My people have been sold as slaves for years just because of their looks. They were taken by force from their own homes because of it… and these women, they act as if it's their _Job._ As if our people are supposed to be treated like _pets_ on leashes." She looked away as they entered the building. Kanan watched as she composed herself, knowing well how much pain she was in. He had felt just the same when fighting the Inquisitor. Jedi who embraced the dark side; it felt like betrayal.

All the more reason to fight.

They followed the rest of the guests into the dome, pushing through the masses at the entrance. The inside was just as impressive; pure white walls and floors, contrasting with the guests who were all wearing black just as he and Hera were. Three hallways divided from the room, guarded by bouncers. Waiters and waitresses roamed the entire building, balancing trays of all sorts, and a band played off to the side. The middle of the room was reserved for dancing, just below an incredibly grand chandelier. And on each wall were balconies, the northern one the largest of all, completely covered with a thin layer of curtain. Kanan squinted to see, but could only make out shadows behind the veil.

Hera noticed too. "That must be where the dignitaries are. Sabine, you said you know the location?"

"I do," She explained, pointing to the farthest hallway. "But I'll have to get access. Its a manual override, so Chopper and Ezra will have to get in while I hack through security. And there's also the bouncers."

Zeb cracked his knuckles. "Ahh they don't look so tough. Besides, I'm the only crowd control this place needs."

He walked passed the crew, headed towards the bouncers. He only spoke a few words, his intimidation working like charm. Seconds later the bouncers split, and Zeb took over the post, smiling. Ezra, Sabine, and Chopper all went to follow, but a pair of hands stopped them instantly. Ezra yelped, ready to attack, until he recognized the man who had stopped him.

It was clear from his attire that he was the chef, and he was incredibly angry. He growled at the sight of them, his face red and bulging.

"You two! What are you doing out here? And where are your trays?"

"Uh…"

The pudgy man prodded at them. "Get back in the kitchen and serve our guests! And take that stupid droid to the robotics room, you know they aren't allowed up here with the _people_."

He pushed Chopper towards the other hallway, as Ezra and Sabine were beckoned down another. Kanan shook his head, watching as they were forced into kitchen duty. He turned to Hera, who was already planning her next move.

"So, I guess that just leaves us."

"We'll work faster if we split up." She drifted farther into the crowd, leaving Kanan to gawk.

"Yeah… right."

He shook off the cold shoulder Hera had given him and focused back on the crowd, picking through each person till he found the right one. He caught small glimpses of Ezra and Sabine, but he didn't stop to stare, too focused on his own job. Eventually, he focused his attention onto a group of men.

They stood amongst themselves, smiling gleefully and laughing heartily. Two were humans that were much older than Kanan, both with black hair and dark eyes. And the other was a Chagrian, blue skinned with four horns. All three of them were enjoying their time immensely, judging by the pink to their faces and the alcohol in their hands. Kanan studied them, looking for a way to start a conversation. Deciding to play it cool, he casually strolled up to the group.

"Hey there, I couldn't help but notice that key on your belt. You must be the owner of that great FX-77 Star Yacht outside. She's a beauty."

The Chagrian, less drunk than Kanan had initially thought, blinked at him, slightly surprised, and slightly prideful. "That's correct Sir, she's the best of the best! I won her off a man in a game of Pazaak a few years ago. You've got quite the eye."

"Well, just for quality ships." Kanan grinned, offering his hand. "The names er- Kandon. Kandon Jalic."

The man shook his hand with a firm grip. "Chando. And this is Sal and Sawyer, they're twin brothers in case it doesn't show in their faces."

The taller of the men smiled, while the shorter one eyed Kanan suspiciously. They both extended their hands, which Kanan shook awkwardly. Chando grinned.

"So what brings you here?" To savor the food? To enjoy the entertainment? Don't tell me it's the dancing?"

"What, you can't tell? I'm a professional. And by professional I was talking about the food savoring, not the dancing."

His pitiful joke earned a laugh from his companions, and Chando gave him a slap on the back. Kanan simply smiled as they wiped the tears from their eyes.

 _It's a good thing they're drunk, because there's no way a sober person would find that funny._

Chando grinned again, eyeing Kanan appreciatively. "I like you, Kandon. Why don't you enjoy a drink with us?"

 _Hera's gonna kill me._

"Don't mind if I do."

"That's what I like to hear!" He lifted his hand in the air. "Waiter! Can we get another round over here?"

Kanan blinked, stifling a laugh as a young boy tettered towards them, both hands full of trays. Ezra glared back at him, balancing the drinks to the best of his abilities. He stared Kanan's new friends down as the retrieved their glasses from him. Kanan simply smiled in response.

 _C'mon kid, don't look at me like that, you're gonna blow our cover!_

He eyed his Padawan meaningfully as the others downed their drinks. Ezra, thankfully, noticed his plan and gave them all another round in response. Chando and the twins took them appreciatively.

They watched the dark haired boy wobble away. Chando shook his head.

"They get younger and younger every year." He made a tisk tisk noise, turning back to Kanan. "Back to the topic at hand, unless you were serious about the professional food tasting?"

Kanan sighed, playing it up as if it were a long story. "You want to know why I'm here to celebrate with the Empire? Well, food and entertainment aside, I'm here because I have to be."

Chando blinked, confused. "Oh? And why is that?"

"You've been around, Chando." He studied his face. "You must see what's happening. The Empire is taking charge. And when they rise to the top, it's better to be with them than below them."

Chando stared, open-mouthed. After what seemed like forever, he smiled broadly.

 _Bingo. Looks like i've gained his trust._

"You're a smart man, Kandon. And I couldn't agree more." He motioned for Kanan to walk towards him, moving away from the twins and other bundles of guests. After a quick glance around, he grinned at him.

"You and me Kandon, we're both smart. We're both _going places._ " He explained. "Now normally I wouldn't hire a stranger I met at a party, but I like you, and frankly the alcohol is kicking up a storm. So I'm gonna let you in on a secret."

 _Here it is._

Chando lowered his voice, eyeing the veiled balcony just above them. "You were right when you said the Empire was going to the top, and that it's better to be with them. And that's exactly why I'm here. You ever hear of an Inquisitor?

 _Shit._

"Nope."

"I'm not surprised. Not many have. I myself had never heard of them either, until I ran into one."

Kanan let out a small exclamation, composing himself before the shock could show on his face.

"It was just after a game of Pazaak, the one that won me my ship," He dangled the keys on his belt. "I was taking her for a victory ride, when a man jumped onto my ship, from the _ground._ This man had extraordinary skill, I'm telling you. So when he said he was from the Empire, I wasn't surprised. Then, he asked me to join."

Kanan felt himself grow cold. _I should've known I would pick the one man who was an Imperial Agent._

Chando smiled excitedly. "He told me that he Empire had been _watching_ me, to see if I would be a good soldier. But they found a job that was even better." He took a breath, his eyes wide.

"They said I was force sensitive. And that they'd be willing to train me as an Inquisitor."

This time, Kanan felt his jaw drop. The next Inquisitor, right in front of his eyes. To think this man could have once been a Jedi. How long before the Empire changed him? Turned him into a killing machine? And that was if they were telling the truth in the first place. For all he knew, they could of lied, just to gain another pawn.

 _If he sides with the Empire… He'll come after me._

Chando was ecstatic by this point, his grin swallowing his face. "To think I could be an Inquisitor! A dark jedi! Don't you see? I'll be at the top! And… I want you to join me. "

He smiled, expecting Kanan to do the same. But his face was frozen.

"You… want me to join you? Why?"

"I'll need someone to take care of my ship when I'm gone. And the Empire could always use more manpower." He extended a hand. "So whaddaya say? Ready to reach the top?"

Kanan stared at his hand, numb. He knew better than to join up with Inquisitors obviously, but he wanted to help the Chando as well. He didn't deserve to be used as a pawn by the Empire.

"Chando, I-"

"Hey, guys!"

Their conversation was interrupted by the twins, now completely drunk and and slipping in and out of focus. Chando sighed.

"They always drink more than they can handle, we'll finish our conversation later." He gave Kanan and meaningly stare, helping the shorter of the twins off the floor.

"Dont toucsh me, I can shtand jush fine on my own."

He giggled, flopping back onto the floor as his brother smacked his face onto the smooth wall. Kanan would of found it hilarious, had he not been on this mission. He took a swig of his drink as they fumbled over each other.

"Hey… L-look at THAT one, I wouldn't mind danshing with HER!"

The taller twin pointed across the room towards a couple: a green Twe-lik woman, dancing with a blue man of the same race. They oogled her, their faces completely flush from the alcohol. She was stunning, a black dress with white crystals, and beautiful green eyes...

Kanan spewed his drink across the room

"Hera!"

Chando eyed Kanan, still wrestling with the twins. "Hm? You say something Kandon?"

"I gotta go!"

He rushed past all three men, weaving through the crowd as fast as possible, Chando's shout far behind him. He strained to hear Hera's voice, and strained to see the idiot who was dancing with her. He could hear bits of their conversation as he bolted past the other guests.

"You look absolutely lovely." The man said, a tinge of an accent in his voice.

"You're too kind." Hera's voice. As lovely as always.

An overly large Hutt crossed Kanan's path, knocking him off his course. He pushed at the lump of the creature, eager to get around him. The Hutt snarled in response, slivering across the floor (to Kanan's apparent disgust) and out of his way. He scuffled to get back on track, losing sight of the Twe'liks.

"Tell me about your work with the Empire on the outer rim again."

"Really, I doubt it's that interesting, but I suppose I could tell it again. How about during the next dance?"

 _Don't even think about it you scumbag!_

As he sped around another couple, they came into view again. Kanan had to hold back his anger, watching them stand _way_ too close together, her hand in his. And Hera, she was _smiling_ at him! Jealousy hit like hoverbus.

Standing straight and smiling, he walked straight in between them. Hera gasped at Kanan's intrusion and scowled. The blue Twe'lik let out a strange noise in protest, gaping at him as if he were offended. Kanan smirked in response.

"Excuse me, but I think you've danced with her enough for the night."

He plucked Hera's hand out of his, placing it in his own. He gently pulled her towards him, twirling away from the flabbergasted Twe'lik. He twisted her around a few times, putting distance between them and the man. Hera was seething.

She glared at him, hands intertwined. "What do you think you're doing?"

" _Me?_ What were _YOU_ doing?"

'I was getting information, like I was _suppose_ to be doing!"

They twirled again, and Hera planted her heels onto Kanan's feet, a slight smile coming to her lips as he barked in pain. He glared back at her, unamused.

"And you're way of getting information was to dance with that idiot?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, It's not as if i'm dating him."

Kanan scoffed in response. "Yeah, I bet you're not dating Fulcrum either."

This time Hera's jaw fell open in pure shock. " _Excuse me?_ Is that the type of person you think I am? Fulcrum is our _CONTACT!"_

"Yeah, _You're_ contact! He doesn't talk to us."

"Of course not, you'd never listen to him!"

"Well how am I supposed to trust someone I've never met?"

Hera's face softened slightly. They had moved closer during their argument, and now she was just inches from his. Her voice was quiet.

"That's what it always comes down to isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Trust, Kanan." She stared into his eyes. "You don't know how to trust…"

Kanan stopped, his hands still holding Hera. The blow of her words was enough to leave him speechless. Not because they hurt, but because they were true. He didn't trust others, he _couldn't_ trust them. His entire life had been spent running away or hiding. Trusting others meant letting them in, pulling them towards danger. He had become paranoid, and recent events only added to the burden. Nightmares plagued his mind, Ezra's training took all his effort, and the rebellion was rising far too fast. He was slowly losing control.

Hera squeezed his hand gently. "Kanan, sooner or later that wall you've built around yourself will come down. And I know you don't believe it's true, but letting those walls down isn't a bad thing."

He shook his head. "Hera, I put those walls up to protect people. You don't understand how bad things could become if they fell."

She looked down, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I could try to understand."

They were quiet for a while, swaying to the music. Kanan exhaled, holding to Hera for comfort. Once again, she could read him without trying, knowing Kanan better than he knew himself. But she could never understand… and Kanan was foolish to think he could force her to. She, nor anyone else, could grasp what it was like to isolate yourself like he did, It was something that came with being a Jedi in a galaxy controlled by the enemy. You could never trust anyone.

"My my, such a cute couple."

Both Kanan and Hera jumped at the sound of the voice. They turned to see Chando smirking at them.

"Kandon, you should've introduced me to your lovely wife." He held out his hand to Hera, who took it awkwardly.

"Oh no, we aren't-"

"I-It's not like that."

"Ah," Chando smiled mischievously, "I sincerely apologise. I merely interrupted to speak to Kandon about an agreement we were establishing."

Hera eyed Kanan with interest. "Oh?" She glanced back at Chando, curiosity piqued. By the look on her face, she was doubting that their conversation was anything good.

He shook his head in response. "Yeah, about that Chando-"

A loud crash echoed throughout the dome, ending the conversation short. The entire building went silent as the noise ricocheted off the walls. All three of them turned to the source, along with everyone else in the room. Their eyes landed on Ezra, lying face flat on the floor. His tray had fallen, glasses shattered all around him. Beside him stood the twins, laughing even harder than before.

It was an instinctive action. In seconds, Kanan was across the room, kneeling over his Padawan.

"Ezra! Are you alright? Get up!"

He groaned, lifting his face to see his master above him. One look at his face was all it took to see he'd been drinking. He was flush faced and woozy, barely aware of his surroundings. Kanan slapped a hand to his face.

 _What am I gonna do with you, kid?_

"Ezra!" Hera came up beside Kanan, pulling Ezra's body towards her. He groaned again, blinking his eyes at the brightness of the room. As soon as she saw his pink cheeks, Hera groaned along with him.

"Ezraaaa, you're drunk? What were you thinking? You're not even old enough to drink!"

"But they offered me one, ansh I was uder alot of preshure…"

Kanan looked up at the twins, who were leaning heavily on each other and chuckling madly. He stood, his hand balled into a fist and ready to punch.

"What is wrong with you? You gave alcohol to a minor!"

The taller twin smiled at his twisted version of a joke, and the shorter one rolled his eyes in response.

"Relaaax, he wash getting all stressed out, so we offered a drink to make 'em feel better."

"I'm shorry Kanan…" Ezra put his head down pitifully, "I thought it would help shince you did it…"

Hera shook her head, pulling him to his feet. "Drinking won't solve the problem, Ezra. And Kanan hasn't exactly been a good rolemodel lately.

He turned his head to contradict her, but he couldn't find a good reason for why she was wrong. He looked down on his Padawan, eyes shut and groaning.

 _Yeah. Some Jedi Master I am… My Padawan thinks the way to solve his problems is to get wasted..._

"Kandon? You know this boy?"

Chando approached them, confusion clear in his face. His eyes darted back and forth between the servant and the two guests that comforted him. Realization slowly developed in his eyes.

"Stop!"

A door banged open, revealing the chef once again, his anger now turned to fury. He ran towards the group, two guards by his side.

"This is no servant! I checked his records! Him and his droid! They're wanted criminals, all of them! _REBELS!"_

Gasps echoed throughout the room, some shocked and others fearful. They gaped at Kanan and his friends, horrified by the fact that they had gotten so close. Rebels had infiltrated their precious little party. Their enemy was standing just an arm's stretch away.

Chando stared Kanan down, both shocked and angered.

"Sorry Chando," Kanan stood, scooping Ezra up into his arms. "But I never had any interest in joining you. If the Empire is really rising, I won't be joining them."

And just like that, he ran, bolting past the crowd and towards the doors, Hera close behind. They darted towards the security room, screams of horror surrounding them. Kanan took one last look behind him, his eyes landing on the balcony of darkness. It could have just been in the moment, but he could have swore there were eyes on him, watching him _specifically._

Ezra stirred in his arms, and Kanan held him tighter as they ran.

"I'm shorry Kanan. I blew this mishion…"

"It was doomed from the start, kid. You've got nothing to apologise for."

He was nearly out of breath when he had finally reached the right hallway. Zeb had seen the entire affair, and he was already opening the doors for them, letting them squeeze past before letting the doors shut behind him. The shouting was instantly cut off, leaving the crew in silence. As soon as the doors closed, the security systems enabled with a automatic click, meaning they were safe for a few moments. Sabine and Chopper stood in front of them, Sabine holding a data pad in one hand and a blaster in the other. Hera eyed it with pride.

"I never go anywhere without a weapon," She grinned and handed the weapon to the pilot as she prodded at the data pad. "Everything we need to get past the doors is right here, but it's all encrypted and I'm not sure how much time we have left before someone breaks through."

She blinked, seeing Ezra in Kanan's arms.

"Do I even want to know?"

"No," Kanan replied. "You don't."

After countless failed attempts, the second set of doors slid open, revealing a vast room of almost complete darkness. There was only one other door; an emergency exit most likely. The walls were covered with towers of computers stacked on top of one another, with screens a dull red color that displayed the Empire's logo in black. Dozens of wires protruded from beneath each computer, evenly straight and aligned. Smack in the middle of them all, was the mainframe, blinking invitingly at them. It was the console that held all the information they needed. This was it, the height of their mission.

Sabine began to work in seconds, opening dozens of boxes on the screen, each of them requesting a password. She rolled her eyes at the screen, typing furiously. As she worked, Kanan placed Ezra onto the floor, hearing soft breathing from the boy. He had passed out, not surprising considering all the alcohol he consumed. With one last glance at his Padawan, he turned towards Hera. She noticed his gaze and moved away from the group. They stood off to the side, looking grim.

"You get anything from your little friend?"

Her voice was low and melodic. "No, he was just your typical officer in training. You?"

"Maybe. That Chagrian out there? Said some interesting things. Particularly about how he was gonna become an Inquisitor."

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Your joking." After seeing him shake her head, she sighed. "Is this what Fulcrum meant when he said _Inquisitor reinforcements?"_

"It's possible. I guess the Inquisitor from before won't be the only one."

"He could have lied."

"Maybe."

 _But I doubt it._

Kanan glanced to the side, staring at the others; Sabine who was typing furiously as she tried to gain access, Zeb and Chopper who watched the doors with unease, and Ezra who was still lying on the floor in a daze. They had no idea what they were up against. They hadn't seen what Kanan had. If Chando's story turned out to be true, chances are they wouldn't survive much longer.

He turned to Hera one last time, noticing her gaze concentrated on the others.

"They don't need to know." He put up his hands at her protests. "We don't know anything yet, there's no reason to get them worried. For all we know, Chando was the only Inquisitor in training, and even that could've been a lie."

She was silent for a while, her lips in a tight line. But eventually she nodded. But he could tell from the look on her face that she was still thinking. She wasn't willing to drop the conversation from before.

The clamor rose from behind the doors, signaling that their time was up. Sabine glanced over her shoulders at the closed, metal frames and growled in frustration. Her fingers began working even faster, almost blurring from the speed. Another bang sounded outside the doors, and Zeb moved against them to block anyone from coming in. Hera readied her gun from Sabine, pointed straight ahead. Kanan kneeled by Ezra, one hand on his lightsaber. At this point, they were becoming desperate.

"I got it!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Sabine backed away from the screen. It flashed violently, scrolling through millions of files at once. The words went by so fast, Kanan could only make out a few.

 _Rebels. Inquisitor. Lothal._

Each word seemed to hold meaning, revealing their fates before their eyes. But it was no time to study the message. They'd be overrun in seconds.

With her blaster still pointed towards the doors, Hera kicked at Chopper, prompting him to hurry. After a few aggravated beeps, he plugged into the mainframe, downloading as much info as possible in the little time they had.

Another bang. This time it shook the doors, making Zeb push back. If they didn't leave now, they'd be dead for sure.

"Chopper, unplug!" Hera shouted as the sound of voices reverberated outside. Despite Zeb's strength, he couldn't hold back the masses. In one swift motion, he charged away from the door, picking up Ezra in the process. With Sabine just behind, they charged out the emergency exit, headed towards the Ghost's location. Hera followed just behind, holding the door for Kanan.

His attention was still drawn to the screen, mesmerized.

"Kanan, we need to move! Now!"

Snapping out of his trance, he moved forward, following Hera out the door. He took one last glance at the screen behind him, and instantly let out a gasp.

 _No. It can't be!_

His eyes widened as he peered into the computer with shock. There, just on the bottom of the screen, was the symbol. The same symbol from the compound days earlier. It was here again! So familiar but completely alien to him. Despite his conscious, he couldn't make himself believe that It was just a coincidence.

But if it wasn't, then what did it mean?

He didn't get to study the symbol any further, because just seconds later, the doors tore open, releasing a horde of Imperial soldiers, Chando leading the pack. He glared at Kanan, watching his friends leave.

 _Don't follow me. You'll have plenty of time to hunt me down as an Inquisitor._

With one last glance at Chando, he fled. Praying that they wouldn't meet again.

* * *

Authors Note:

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading! Normally I don't put notes in my stories but I felt like this chapter deserved one. First, I'd like to thank everyone who has followed or favorited this story, it means a lot! Second, I haven't updated this story in such a long time, I just wanted to say that I WILL be updating more often now. Its pretty clear where I left off in this chapter, my writing style changes a bit.

And finally, I wanted to say thanks to the people who have left reviews for me. Whether you were hoping to see Ezra drunk like his master, or see Kanan and Hera dance. Whatever the case, this chapter was written for you! You all gave such nice reviews, it was the least I could do. I wanted it to be everything you guys had hoped for!

Thanks for reading, and enjoy! :)


	6. Warfare

Kanan didn't sleep. But he pretended to anyway.

Their mission was a success, but not without repercussions, and it seemed that each of them were relieved to be far away from Gorel. All that was left was to converse with Fulcrum, and carry out the next part of their job. Hera was insistent on keeping the crew in health, her kind heart determined to make each of them rest before their next mission. But even despite her calming nature, Kanan couldn't seem to lay his head down to rest. He was petrified; of his nightmares, of his past, and of his future. He couldn't deal with another dream. Not tonight.

So he lay in bed, staring at the dim and lifeless ceiling of his quarters as the ship hummed around him. They were alive, and doing amazing work for the Rebels. But it didn't lessen the dread in his mind. Their work was never truly done. Kanan sighed wearily, flipping over on his bunk to stare at the door.

Laying around won't help either...

Coffee. He needed coffee. Or maybe a drink...

Abandoning his plan of false sleep, he rose to his feet and out of his room with a huff, analyzing the hall with a scrunched brow. The Ghost had been set to idle, the lights dimmed and the corridors silent. The rest of the crew was fast asleep and had been for some time. He could hear Zeb's obnoxious snores from outside his door, along with the softer sputter of Ezra. Sabine was silent, but her many paint cans and assorted brushes were left beside her door. And far as Kanan could see, he was the only one not tempted by the chance to sleep.

Or so he thought.. Hera's dorm was open, and after a quick peek inside, he noticed that she was no where in sight.

What's going on Hera...

Kanan crept silently across the hall, feeling thankful for Jedi skills as he slipped into each room in search of Hera. Maybe she wanted to help Ezra sleep? Or Sabine might have needed some closure? But no, she wasn't in either room, and Kanan quickly slipped back out before anyone awoke. The common area was abandoned as well, and the more he searched, the more he felt that he hadn't actually left his bed in the first place. It seemed like a hazy dream, or maybe nightmare was a better word. But even so, Kanan felt a knot forming in his throat. It wasn't until he reached the automated doors of the cockpit that he breathed a sigh of relief, hearing her melodic voice since what seemed like forever.

But he hesitated at the door, hearing another voice with hers. A familiarly altered and monotone voice.

She was meeting with Fulcrum. Again.

Kanan walked in, practically slamming himself into the Co-Pilot's seat, meeting Hera's shocked gaze with an indifferent stare. A small hologram sat upon the controls to the Ghost, a hooded figure presented before them. The voice was instantly cut short.

"Spectre two..?"

Hera spoke with tight lips. "Excuse us, Fulcrum."

"Very well. I'll expect an update soon. Fulcrum out."

The hologram clicked off, leaving both Kanan and Hera in near darkness, nothing but the stars and controls illuminating their faces. Even without the light, Kanan could see her scowl. He crossed his arms in defiance, feeling a little more tempered with tension in the air.

"What are you doing, Hera?"

She narrowed her brows. "I was discussing our next actions with Fulcrum." she eyed him wearily. "Why aren't you asleep with the others?"

"Could ask you the same thing."

"I had business." Hera crossed her legs in her seat, staring with those piercing eyes that Kanan had drilled into his mind long ago. "Fulcrum was satisfied with our mission. We'll have some supplies incoming soon from our work... "

There was a slight pause, and suddenly Kanan felt ill, studying her with concern. Hera's voice was light, but off, and it was clear to him that she was holding something back.

"There's more isn't there..."

She hesitated. "We've made many contributions to the Rebellion. And it hasn't gone unnoticed." She looked out at the stars, a slight gaze to her eyes. "We've been asked to join the fleets."

Silence. Kanan felt the air in his chest tighten, leaving him speechless, before he bounded to his feet. Holding his fists tightly, he turned to Hera in distress, seeing her jumping back in alarm.

"Join the fleets? And what did you tell them?" he searched Hera's face, hostilities growing. She glared back, shocked and disquieted, her eyes wide and focused on Kanan.

"I haven't made any decisions yet. I wanted the rest of the crew's opinions first." Hera shook her head, "I fail to see the issue here, why are you so upset?"

He didn't respond, beginning to pace the ship with an agitated stance. This couldn't happen. Not now.

Hera reached out, both confusion and anger on her face. "Kanan, what is your problem? First you don't sleep, then you drink yourself senseless, and now you're telling me we can't join the Rebels? What happened to you!"

He didn't answer, just continued to pace with his hands to his head.

Being a Jedi had taught him more than anyone could know. There were things he could never erase from his mind. And war. War was something that clung to his subconscious being more than anything. Because he had been apart of it. He watched his brothers and sisters fall, his master give up her life, his own existence plummeting as he ran as far from the battle as possible. And even after he was years away from his past, the scars still burned. Just as they did now as he stared down upon Hera.

She didn't see what he saw. But Kanan knew. Ware fare always ended the same. With death. And he wasn't ready to watch it happen. Not to her. Not to Ezra.

He slumped back into the chair, hands holding his head meagerly. Hera hesitated, before lightly putting a hand to his shoulder. But he brushed it away gently, standing again.

"You don't know what you're signing up for. None of you do."

"What are you talking about..." Hera's face fell. "This is what we worked so hard to get. To have a real chance against the Empire! How can you say this is a mistake-"

Kanan's fist shot out, slamming into the control panel of the ship with a sharp bang, and both he and Hera were quickly on their feet.

"We do just fine on our own! We're already a target for the Empire, what do you think will happen when we're apart of this fleet? I've seen what happens when a rebellion becomes a war, I won't go through with it, I won't put Ezra through it!"

"Ezra can make his _own_ decisions." Hera stared hard, her expression stern and unmoved. "And if you don't like it, then leave."

Her words struck hard, leaving nothing but silence behind. They glared at each other, the once close nature between them now bitter and hostile. It took a long time for Hera to speak up.

" _You_ might not know what you signed up for. But _I_ do."

Kanan opened his mouth to speak, but she pushed him aside and went towards the door without another warning. As he watched her go, he noticed the doors to the other rooms wide open, the other crew members peering out with sullen expressions. Ezra's eyes seemed to try to reach Kanan's, but he couldn't stand to look at him. At anyone.

He made his way away from company, seeking out anywhere that left him alone. After a while, he found himself laying on top of the Ghost, his back pressed against the cool metal as he gazed at the dawning horizon, eyes closed and mind blank. No one had followed him outside, and he was left with nothing else but to think. For the first time in a long while, he wasn't sure what to do.

He had always ran when problems arose. But this wasn't something he could escape. And back then, he didn't have Hera with him, nor Ezra and Sabine and Zeb and even Chopper. He was alone. So the only agenda was to survive.

But finding Hera... it gave him a new purpose. And that was to help her own plans to bring the Rebels to light. To fight for those without a voice against the Empire. He believed in her goal, and he believed in her. So he stayed close.

But it was always just that. Just the two of them, fighting the Empire through tactics and secrecy. A small team that looked out for each other and protected the others. But to join with the Rebel fleet... it meant more than just fighting for survival. And more than just fighting for a cause. You were fighting to bring an army down upon the galaxy. Making the decision to not just die for a cause, but die for a statement. And every statement they made would carry out to the smallest corners of the galaxy and inspire another person to give themselves up to the rebels. It was a good cause. But it would only lead to death.

But no. That wasn't what left Kanan vulnerable and bitter. It was the fact that if they did win, what would become of them?

Kanan knew. It would happen just like the Republic, and just like the Jedi. Corruption. Once power is given, it spreads like fire and burns everything around it, until there's nothing left but ash to walk upon. When they were alone, the cause stayed true and just. They stayed rebels, fighting, but never causing fights. Dying, but never dragging in innocents to die with them. That was how a rebel should be. Independent. Coming together as one, it meant that they were apart of something bigger now. And it took very little to tip the scale to make the allies the enemy.

"Kanan?"

He didn't have to open his eyes to know the boy was staring down at him. "Ezra. What are you doing out here."

He felt a small bout of wind as Ezra sat down to lay beside him on the Ghost. "I... well, I heard some of the fight... Are we really joining the fleet?"

"I don't know."

Ezra sighed, and Kanan finally opened his eyes to glance at the boy. He was always shocked to truly take in his apprentice's face. No matter how brave and daring the kid was, he was only just that; a child. And yet he did so much...

Ezra blinked, giving a quirky smile as he noticed Kanan staring. "You know you don't have to worry about me, Kanan. I've survived for a long time on my own, I can handle this."

"Yeah, I know kid."

"Then what's stopping you?"

Kanan shook his head. "You'll understand one day."

"Oh, it's one of those Jedi things isn't it."

"No. It's a survivor thing."

They sat in silence for a long while, the sun now fully overhead and baring down upon them. It wouldn't be long before Hera would want to take off, and there would be another job in their hands that needed doing. Kanan was sure it would be an unwelcoming trip after his outburst..

Ezra sat up, staring down at the ship beneath them. He glanced at Kanan with a sheepish but caring expression.

"Kanan, I know you don't it-"

"Not now, Ezra. I have enough of it today."

"I know, I know. But... even if it's not what you wanted. It's what Rebels do isn't it? Hera's worked hard to help the fleet... we all have. We're in this together."

Kanan met his Padawan's eyes before sitting up himself, shaking his head wearily. He had a million things to say, but none of them would really explain how he felt. The looming destruction that seemed to hang overhead, taunting their efforts. He couldn't express the feelings to Ezra, and he didn't want to either. He didn't need that on his conscience.

"Let's go inside, before Hera leaves us behind."

They hopped off the roof and into the cargo bay. The others were waiting, smiling slightly as Ezra returned with Kanan in toe. And when Kanan gave a slight smile back, the tension in the air seemed to melt with relief, and the kids were back to wrestling around in their usual banter. Soon, Ezra was being tackled by Zeb, Chopper just behind to roll them over without a care.

Kanan took a breath, grateful for Ezra appearing into his life so oddly. He was young, and his mouth would get him into trouble one day, but there was no one who could relate to him more than another Jedi. Ezra might understand one day.

Although, if he did, it wouldn't be for a very long time.

Ezra was too busy bustling with Zeb to notice anything around him. And as Zeb gave him a hefty punch, he fell back into the railing of the ship, a small object slipping from his pockets. They rushed inside too quickly to notice, and Kanan, chuckling under his breath, came closer to retrieve it. But as the others filed away and he went to pick it up, he stalled. As he bent down to examine the object, his throat constricted as his eyes recognized was laid beneath him. Gently, he picked it up in his hands.

A coin, of little interest and detail. With a very familiar symbol etched into its surface. Just like from his dream

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

I've been thinking about where to take this story for a long time now, and after the newest season of Rebels, I've finally made a decision. This story is through Kanan's point of view, and it'll last all through Season 1 and transition to Season 2. Midway Season 2, I'll be making a Sequel. The sequel will now be through the point of view of Hera, and last through the rest of Season 2 all the way to Season 3. I hope to continue until the end of Rebels, wrapping up both of their stories and fates when we finally learn what has become of them in the future. Thanks for all of you still reading and I'm sorry for such late updates, unfortunately school and family keeps me incredibly busy. Hopefully I can get back on track after this chapter. Thank you :)


End file.
